Time's Keeper - Broken Road
by Thewatcherobserves
Summary: The Enterprise hits a rough patch when the Federation's recovery from Nero and Khan hits the broken part of the road. The Enterprise crew discovers what they're made of and what really matters.
1. Enterprise

**Time's Keeper - The Broken Road**

By Ma Anders

It's been quiet, which - for the Enterprise - is a gift.

Times have been rough all over since Nero and Khan ripped a hole through the Federation. Recovery from self-inflicted injuries hurts the worst and takes the longest to heal. With unanimous agreement, the bridge of the Enterprise chose to address the threats in the style of their captain - they ignored the rules to save their crew and ship.

Star Fleet cancelled their assignment to New Vulcan when the money ran out, the star base there half completed. Factions within the Federation considered the Vulcan star base a priority while others sought the same credits to rebuild the shredded intelligence services against the Romulan threat. Compromise and the common good abandoned the building. Continuing resolutions failed to fully fund Star Fleet operations leaving the Enterprise crew in the lurch. Automatic budget cuts scared merchants on every planet; the Enterprise had no credit standing anywhere within the quadrant. The political pissing contest lasted over a year.

Ultimately, the political brinksmanship shut down the Federation forcing the Enterprise to implement Plan B - which no one at Star Fleet had prepared.

After the third stopover for supplies yielded an apologetic but firm "Not until the current accounts are paid", Captain James Kirk formulated a plan. The youngest crew in the fleet had few reserves and no safety nets. They needed regular paychecks to support young families on some planet some where - and on the Enterprise.

So Kirk made a suggestion to Star Fleet: to ensure no more leakage of needed credits out of the Federation coffers, the Enterprise should add shipping lane interdiction to its responsibilities. In this way Federation businesses and the planets they served would receive protection from the brazen piracy resulting from limited Star Fleet patrols. Star Fleet agreed with the proviso that all goods be returned to their rightful owners.

Thus, the Enterprise went into the asset recovery business - for profit.

The Enterprise recovery "fees" - taken from unclaimed credits/monies found on pirate ships - restored full pay to its crew, allowed Uhura to negotiate better-than-Federation pricing on needed goods and services, provided Sick Bay with quality resources and ensured interdiction teams had the best tech and weaponry credits could by.

Times got lean and dicey, though, before the credits made a dent in the problems...

Sulu and Scotty ripped the arboretum apart, expanding the square footage and converting every inch of space into planting beds for food crops. Sulu reduced crop loss to an astounding 4% by sleeping at the "Farm" to tend the crops.

Scotty and Keenser redesigned and rebuilt nearly every system to run leaner, cutting resource usage by 25%. Star Fleet Labs awarded Scotty its Innovators' Prize which he promptly used to cover backpay owed his engineers.

Pavel and Sulu developed new maneuvers to allow the Enterprise to capture pirate craft faster. This resulted in more credits to add to the Enterprise's operating funds.

McCoy built a formulary using plants grown at the Farm to replace medicines that were no longer affordable. He established a physician's assistant training program to spread his reach on the ship; early intervention meant fewer serious conditions to treat - an important protection when meds and working equipment became scarce.

And Uhura...

...worked double shifts, bringing the kids to sleep on the bridge, so that her communications gifts could be used to capture pirate booty into Enterprise coffers. She coordinated every initiative for every department and communicated all necessary information in an honest but upbeat way. Uhura and Pavel built universal translators out of scavenged parts so that every away team member had an advantage on away missions. She manned the comm herself for nearly every interdiction. Uhura took over supplies purchasing from Sulu to free him up to keep nutritious food in every belly on the ship. She continued her diplomatic work purposefully as the Enterprise relied on these new-found friends to keep them safe in a universe where a Star Fleet rescue was not assured. Making friends meant survival; no individual, no family, no city, country or planet made it on their own; everybody needed friends.

Uhura sacrificed time with her kids, sleep, sometimes food... and her husband.

She gave Jim Kirk up for the sake of the Enterprise.

Kirk flung vague goals at her and she got results. She became a single parent to give him guilt free time to keep their mission alive, explaining to an unhappy Grayson that his daddy kept them alive and doing important space exploration work.

Kirk turned Security over to her because she knew the crew so well. She heard the stress in their voices on away missions and dispatched Security before trouble mounted. Scotty admired her pluck and granted her concessions no one else dared ask for - babysitters from Engineering whenever she needed them and a small playground for the Enterprise's wee ones, manned round the clock by Engineering. McCoy relied on her for help managing the families with every death. When Sulu left the bridge he left her the conn. Pavel cross-checked his ingenious plans with her when all others found themselves overwhelmed. She smiled throughout her shifts to keep morale up.

It worked.

Ships supplies were full again as were fuel cells, spare parts bays, medicine stores and bank accounts. Garden space got carved out of/into every deck of the ship as a reminder of what it meant to be food secure.

Things were back to the _new_ normal.

With a quiet galaxy, Kirk said "Thank You" to his Enterprise family with a big party. For days he greeted every single crew member on the ship and their families, hugging them gratefully and playing with their kids. He asked after family on other worlds, confirming that credits made it to where they were needed. Kirk knew he owed them a special "Thank You" for the risks they took - they could still be court-martialed for supporting his plan despite its success.

With routine version 2.0 established, Kirk could now retire a major debt.

* * *

**Author's ****Note****: **_This piece occurs well after the Nexus of Decision events. In this alt-alt universe, Uhura's decision to save the Vulcan race has repercussions - there are no choices without consequences. The focus on Vulcan redevelopment affects the Federation in a number of ways, the most significant being that Vulcan investments on Alpha Quadrant planets almost disappear for a while._

_In clear language, this story describes tough times on the Enterprise and how James Kirk's leadership and the resolve of his crew to endure address the threats._

_This piece _**_MAY_**_ be temporary; I'm still devising plot lines across this universe and this may not "fit" in time (no pun intended) when I'm done._

**Don't be surprised if it disappears.**

_But it's earned a public viewing because it speaks, for me, to that core of strength in most of us and how we all grow up faster when things get tough._


	2. Home

Uhura eventually showed signs of recovering from the life-sapping fatigue that stress and malnutrition delivered. With a semblance of normalcy descending she finally dropped back to a single shift per day allowing time again to pick the kids up from school.

Arriving at the school, a cheerful staff member informed her that her kids had been picked up. She hadn't seen Jim leave the bridge but she'd grown used to his unannounced absences in their new pattern of operations.

She needed to know her kids were okay.

"Uhura to Kirk"

"Kirk here. Hiya, babe."

A grin spread at his playful greeting.

"You're in a frisky mood today. Where are our children, Captain?"

"Taken care of, Commander. I need you in Engineering. Scotty has the details. Kirk out."

Hmpf, she thought. Maybe things aren't so quiet after all.

Hupping it to Engineering she skidded to a Jim Kirk stop as Scotty and Keener met her at the door to Main Engineering with a PADD... and two of the guiltiest smiles she'd ever seen on them.

"Commander -" Keenser greeted her and handed her the PADD. He only spoke to her and Scotty.

"What's going on?" she leveled at them, that (in)famous Uhura stare settling on them both. Keenser was about to confess when Scotty pulled him up short.

"I've no detailed knowledge, lass. Captain mentioned there might be more information at the Farm. Scott to Sulu!"

"Sulu here."

"I have Commander Uhura here. Did the Captain leave any additional information for her?"

"He did, Scotty."

"I'll send her to you. Scott out.

"There you have it. Must be a doozy of a plan. Let me know how Jim's going to get us killed this time." Scotty grinned.

"Thanks, Scotty... Keenser" she sent over her shoulder as she jogged to the lift.

Whatever Jim had in mind worried her. She'd finally gotten the kids back in their own beds at night, unused to her - or their daddy - being home at regular hours. She trusted her captain's decision making - but she hoped her husband realized they needed some peace.

"Commander Uhura?"

Standing in front of the First Officer, consumed by concerns that trouble knocked on their door again without respite, Sulu's greeting jolted Uhura from her preoccupation.

"Here's the PADD. Are you, alright, Uhura? You look spooked."

"I'm fine, Hikaru. It's... I'm not sure what Jim's planning but I've got a family that needs time to de-stress. The kids needs us, especially their daddy. I need him too. I'm hoping Jim isn't -"

Sulu's arms hugged her and held on until she relaxed. Stepping back, Hikaru smiled. He wiped two tears that escaped then waggled his eyebrows conspiratorially.

"I'm supposed to send you McCoy who's supposed to send you to Pavel. Let's cut to the chase. Sulu to Chekov -"

"Chekov he-er!" came the incomprehensible Fed. Std.

"Please join Dr. McCoy in Sick Bay with the PADD for Commander Uhura. I'm sending her there now. Sulu out!"

"Vait! I'm on zhe bridge - she's..." and Sulu shut the link down with a wicked smile.

"Listen, Uhura. I don't know how you did it, any of you working mothers. These Enterprise kids need anything - anything - you let me know."

"They _need_ to just be kids."

"How about some fruit picking at the Farm? We set up the Mess Hall so they can make something to eat with the fruit they pick."

Uhura's thankful grin confirmed he'd suggested a winner.

"Head over to Sick Bay. I'll take care of the picking party. Go!" and with gentle pressure on her shoulder he sent her onward.

In the lift she examined the two PADDs. They were identical except for the numbers "1" and "2" pencilled onto the bezel in gold crayon; she'd missed that detail twice. Before she could read the contents the lift door opened to Sick Bay's hallway. Almost jogging she cut the corner into Sick Bay so close the door lightly scraped her shoulder. Stopping short her eyes found a smiling McCoy and a very nervous Chekov in McCoy's office. She power walked the distance.

"Leonard, what the hell is going on?"

"Been around Jim a while, haven't you? Time was you didn't use that language. Before you go all cat-eyed on me I want you to know these are captain's orders." With that announcement McCoy shoved his own PADD into her hands then glared at Chekov who stood frozen in place swallowing loudly.

"But zhe captin said -"

"NOW, lieutenant! That's an order!" McCoy shouted.

Gulping, Chekov held out the PADD, apologizing with his expressive eyes.

Uhura kissed each in thanks and left to read their content. These final PADDs had similar numbers on them. Taking a seat on a bench in one of the Farm plant sconces she read from number "1" -

**_I think about the years I spent just passing through_**

**_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_**

That was it? Was it code? Did he need it translated?

Annoyance at another obscure assignment from Captain Kirk slowly changed into resignation - he'd never change. Switching to PADD "2" her eyes scanned an equally cryptic message -

**_But you just smile and take my hand_**

**_You've been there you understand_**

Iambic pentameter with adjacent rhyming form. The base language was probably English or something English was based off of - maybe German? No obvious cypher pattern - this would be hard to break. Her best guess was that each phrase provided a look up to another decoded phrase. Without a Rosetta Stone, she'd spend weeks or months figuring this out.

Intrigued she repeated her actions for the third PADD -

**_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_**

No help here. Impatiently she thumbed the final PADD; the message startled her -

_Come home_

A year of living at the edge attuned her reflexes to expect trouble. The fast walk that propelled her off the bench was a dead run by the time she reached their quarters. Panting, she punched in the entry code hard enough to break a nail and entered to find the interior dark -

- except for a single glowing candle suspended from the ceiling. A PADD lay beneath it with "FINAL" written on it in crayon.

Fighting fear she tapped the display.

Pictures moved across it, pictures of their family - including her marriage to Spock and their time on Earth.

- Grayson as a baby with her and Spock at the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco. Another picture of her with Spock and his family at the Holiday Gala when she was a student.

- Here they were at Jim's house in the California mountains with the kids.

- McCoy and Jim holding their twin daughters in Sick Bay after the delivery.

- Grayson and Jim swinging upside down from structural support braces in Engineering and making faces - how they got past Scotty would be a good story.

- The Poker Posse - Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, McCoy, Spock and Kirk - holding a toddler Grayson when she and Spock returned to the Enterprise.

- A recent picture during the worst of their travails of her in bed with all the kids - everyone hugging and touching.

- A pic from the bridge with the kids stretched out sleeping on the floor under her comm console while she worked.

Music wafted down as singing walked towards her.

"**_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_**

**_Hoping I would find true love along the Broken Road_**

**_But I got lost a time or two_**

**_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_**

**_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_**"

Her family approached, singing - off-key, wrong words, improvised melody.

Beautiful.

"**_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_**

**_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_**

**_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_**

**_This much I know is true_**

**_That God bless the Broken Road_**

**_That led me straight to you... Yes he did_**"

She folded to the floor in slow motion, her legs underneath cushioning her descent. A year's worth of emotions broke free in her tears. Jim carried the girls, one in each arm, while Grayson carried his little brother - sort of. Chris wasn't cooperating. Fortunately his older brother's telekinetic abilities guaranteed Chris wouldn't hit the floor too hard.

"**_I think about the years I spent just passing through_**

**_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_**

**_But you just smile and take my hand_**

**_You've been there you understand_**

**_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.._.**"

All the messages came from this song.

Her family really did understand what she'd experienced over this last year. Kneeling then sitting Jim faced her - one twin, Nichelle, in his lap and the other, Niobi, climbing into hers. Grayson sat cross-legged to the side, facing them - one knee touching each of theirs. Chris climbed across all three laps until Grayson suspended him in mid-air - Chris' favorite flying position.

"Computer - pause music.

"We wouldn't have made it without you, Nyo. I dumped so much on you. As captain... and as your husband. I broke my promise. I told you we'd do it together then I left it all on you."

Dry eyes told her he'd been punishing himself over this for months.

"Jim, honey - our kids ate every day because of you. I'm grateful for that. I'm grateful that you took care of all of us, our Enterprise family too."

"Nyo, you know I love you. But I want you to know I appreciate you and all you do for everyone every single day. And I appreciate that you picked me. The best parts of my life are right here in this room.

"Thank you," he said with rough emotion.

Her smile caught the corner of her eyes, pushing more tears out. Each daughter wiped a tear, telepathically repeating the "_Sh-Sh-Sh_" she comforted them with when they cried. The thank-you was an old ritual dating back to their Academy days. Normally she started the pattern but tonight is full of firsts for them.

"It was my pleasure," she responded, using his line.

"It was more than that..." he finished.

From two-feet off the floor Chris demanded food. Jim smiled at her and placed a thought firmly at the top of his mind -

_We'll finish this later_

The chime announced a visitor.

"Why don't you get that, Ny?" Jim suggested, removing the candle now that Chris was flying through the room with Grayson's help. If Grayson is Kirk with Spock's discipline then Chris is pure Kirk. Chris-proofing the Enterprise challenged Scotty's engineering talent every day.

Her sharp intake of breath became uneven hitches as the crying began.

In the hallway stood the bridge officers and department heads carrying dishes laden with food. None tried to enter; instead they handed her the platters and thanked her with a hug or a kiss or both - except Chekov who was still too bashful to initiate touching her so he shook her hand, kinda. Hikaru Sulu, last in line, reminded her that she was not just a great officer but a great mother then shooed the group away from the door.

"Lights 40%" Grayson directed, illuminating the campsite.

Jim had dug out the family tent and sleeping bags and pitched camp in their living area. While she changed clothes the boys set the camp kitchen up. They ate until they couldn't hold anymore, carefully storing the leftovers; the gift of food reminded them both of days when many went without to ensure others ate. Those hardships made this simple gift much more meaningful.

The kids nodded off shortly after camp baths. Earlier, Jim ran them all over the ship delivering PADDs and collecting messages from all involved with the surprise to ensure a peaceful evening. The twins slept entwined as they did in utero. Chris lay sprawled on top of his brother as Jim found them every morning. As a precaution, Jim slipped a diaper on the recently potty-trained Chris-the-Two-Year-Old-Menace, thankful that real diapers were even available again.

Because they entered their bedroom together the music started up again. Reaching in a dresser drawer he handed her a single live African daisy - her favorite flower. Sulu somehow managed to get a plant sent to the ship.

Jim took her hand, drew her into him and slow-danced with her, whispering what he knows to be true into her ear as they swayed to the music.

"**_E-ver-y long lost dream led me to where you are_**

**_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_**

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms...**"_

"I know you hid in Engineering so no one would see you crying. I know you hid most of it from your folks but you got them to send seeds and treats for all the kids onboard for the holidays. I know the kids came through okay because you never stopped being a great mom while I was an absentee dad. I know you fed me and not yourself to keep me on my feet - and I don't appreciate you lying to me about it, by the way."

"**_I think about the years I spent just passing through_**

_**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you...**"_

"I know you scared McCoy when you lost so much weight - I don't know how you kept going. I know you slept on that console every time I left the ship. I know you attended every funeral so I wouldn't see how bad things got and remember Tarsus IV. I know you sold or traded almost all your jewelry to get food and medicines for the ship - both your wedding rings went."

"**_But you just smile and take my hand_**

_**You've been there, you understand...**"_

"I know you love me more than I deserve. I know I wouldn't survive if something happened to you, even with the kids, like my mom with my dad."

_"**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true...**"_

"I know I've loved you since Iowa. I know I've never loved another woman in my life. I know you're my only stop off the Broken Road."

"**_This much I know is true_**

**_That God bless the Broken Road_**

_**That led me straight to you...**"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This chapter is dedicated to the spouses who make greatness possible. It's their sacrifice - and that of their families - that allow gifted leaders and experts to serve the greater good. Anyone whose had a medical emergency, been in a car accident, survived a natural disaster or endured a crisis requiring intervention or support has met one these special people. We just don't get to meet the folks who gave them up for us. This is thanks from me to them._

_"Bless This Broken Road" - Rascal Flatts/Nitty Gritty Dirt Band inspired this chapter. I think of it as musical thanks._


End file.
